Its Always Been You
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A little Ross and Rachel love and mush! They're lobsters!


This fic could take place in the 9th or 10th season. Monica and Chandler are married. Phoebe and Mike are together, Ross and Rachel aren't together. That's all you really need to know. This is a Ross and Rachel sappy mushy fic.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: Its Always Been You  
  
Summery: Some Ross and Rachel sappy mush.  
  
Rated: G  
  
Rachel sighed softy as she watched her friends dancing. They were all at the Rainbow Room celebrating Monica's birthday. Chandler had some how managed to rent it or something throwing her a beautiful birthday party. Monica was dancing with Chandler, Phoebe was dancing with Mike, Ross was dancing with Charlie and even Joey had found a girl to dance with but there she sat alone like a wallflower. Rachel sighed again her gaze fixed on Ross and Charlie. "I shouldn't be sitting here alone, I should be the one in Ross's arms not her" she whispered.  
  
Monica came over to the table and sat down. She followed Rachel's gaze to her brother and Charlie. She sighed. "Rach are you okay" she asked. "Yeah I...I'll be fine" Rachel answered. "Oh Happy Birthday by the way" Monica nodded "Thanks, but you're not okay" she said "Honey you have to tell Ross you still love him" Rachel looked at her. "But he's with Charlie " Monica shrugged. "So" she said. 'So when he was with Emily and I wanted to tell him you told me not to" she pointed out. "Yes but he was married to Emily he's not married to Charlie now go tell him you love him" Rachel looked back over at Ross. "I can't" Monica smiled "Come on do it for me its my birthday" she giggled "Ooh that can be my birthday present" she teased.  
  
Rachel laughed "Okay does that mean I can keep the cashmere sweater I brought you" she giggled. "You brought me a cashmere sweater, I still want that too" she giggled. Monica looked over and saw that Ross and Charlie's dance was over and Ross was alone. "Rach now's your chance Ross is alone" Rachel nodded. "Wish me luck" Monica smiled "You don't need any luck because he's your lobster" she teased. Rachel laughed "Okay no more talking to Pheebs for you" she giggled.  
  
Rachel walked over to Ross. "Hey" she whispered. Ross smiled. "Hey" he said. "You look great tonight" She smiled "Thanks, so do you" she said. "Ross can we talk" she asked. "Sure" he said softly. "Is everything okay" he asked. "No I'm miserable and there's only one thing that can make me feel better" she whispered. "and what's that" he asked. "You" she said softly. "Me" Ross questioned. "I'm still in love with you Ross, I know you're with Charlie and everything but I had to tell you" she whispered "and now I'll be leaving" she started to walk away.  
  
Ross smiled when Rachel said she still loved him. He gently grabbed her hand. "Rach wait" he whispered. "I'm still in love with you too" he said. She smiled but soon frowned "What about Charlie" she asked. He laughed "We're not together we just came to Mon's party as friends" he told her. She smiled "So does that mean we're going to give us another try" she asked her eyes sparkling. He nodded "Nothing would make me happier" he whispered "Really" she asked. "Its always been you Rachel, you and only you" Rachel smiled "Its always been you too Ross"  
  
Ross wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. She started to giggled. "What" he asked "My hands are no where near your ass" he joked. "No its not that I was thinking about Monica" Ross gave her a look. "Eww kissing me makes you think of my sister" She laughed "No she said she wanted her birthday present to be me telling you I loved you but wait till she hears we're back together!" she said excitedly. Ross glanced over at Monica. She, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey were all looking at them with big smiles on their faces. He laughed "I think she already knows" he giggled.  
  
Rachel looked over and saw her four friends smiling at them. Rachel grinned "Wanna give them something to smile about" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "See he's your lobster" Phoebe giggled. "Yeah baby!" Joey exclaimed. "Hey Mon they kind of stole your thunder" Chandler teased. "I know!" Monica giggled.  
  
Music began to play again. Ross led Rachel to the dance floor. He held her close and her head rested on his shoulder as the swayed slowly to the music. Monica smiled as she wrapped her arms around Chandlers waist. She sighed happily. "Look at them" she whispered. "You know I'm happy they stole my thunder this time" she whispered. Chandler wrapped his arm around her. "I hope they'll be as happy as we are" he whispered. "Aww, I love you Chandler" she said kissing him. "I love you too Mon" he said kissing her.  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Okay here's my first attempt at a sappy mushy lovey dovey standalone Ross and Rach fic! I hope its good! Chandler and Monica are my favs but I so love Ross and Rach too! Don't get me wrong I love Joey he's adorable and funny but he's not meant for Rach only Ross is ...to quote Pheebs "They're lobsters!" LOL. I did add a teeny tiny bit of C&M at the very end! Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


End file.
